


Падаем или взлетаем?

by Asheria



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Identity, Teenlock, Unilock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheria/pseuds/Asheria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый курс, новые знакомства. Как насчет небольшого приключения?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падаем или взлетаем?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are We Growing Up, Or Just Going Down?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388875) by [alexabarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexabarton/pseuds/alexabarton). 



Джон Уотсон нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу и крутил свой "браслет новичка" — допуск к бесконечной череде вечеринок и попоек в пабах (он потратил двадцать пять фунтов и просто обязан был убедиться, что не выкинул деньги на ветер).

Именно поэтому он отмораживал задницу, стоя в одной только футболке и легких джинсах поздним вечером понедельника у входа в бар студенческого общества.

Джон и его друг Майк Стэмфорд прибыли в кампус университета в четверг после обеда, сбежав наконец из удушающих объятий крошечного городка, в котором провели первые восемнадцать лет своей жизни.

Следующие три дня они отмечали это событие и напивались в хлам. Джон подозревал, что такими темпами он распрощается со своей печенью уже к Рождеству.

Наконец у входа началось какое-то движение, двери распахнулись, и представители союза студентов начали спешно сканировать штрих-коды на браслетах столпившихся, постепенно пропуская всех внутрь, в просторный холл клуба.

Незамысловатая танцевальная музыка играла так громко, что ее пульсация отдавалась у Джона в груди.

Майк схватил его за руку и потянул к очереди у бара, где задерганные сотрудники разливали дрянное пиво. Взяв два стакана, он передал один Джону.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, приятель. Меня тошнит от одного его вида, — несмотря на свои слова, Джон все же сделал глоток и поморщился — пиво было кислым и тепловатым: — Господи, оно на вкус как моча.

— Просто опрокинь его в себя, дружище. Я не собираюсь стоять здесь с тобой и потягивать воду — мы будем выглядеть как парочка голубков, — Майк засмеялся и отвернулся, вглядываясь в толпу. Джон понял, что он ищет девушек из общежития, которые и пригласили их сюда. Прошлой ночью девушки устраивали вечеринку у себя в комнате, и Майк запал на симпатичную брюнетку — Молли или Холли, Джон не запомнил ее имени.

Зато он прекрасно запомнил ее подругу, блондинку Лизу, которая намеренно выловила его на кухне, сообщила, что он — "душка", и нагло облапала его член. Джон отшил ее стандартным: "Прости, я не свободен", — и следующий час провел с телефоном, притворяясь, что строчит сообщения своей девушке, в то время как на самом деле переписывался с Гарри, своей сестрой.

Джон не врал, у него действительно была девушка, но использовать ее в качестве отмазки было некрасиво — он придумывал, как бы тактичнее с ней порвать. Ему нужен был женский совет, поэтому он и писал Гарри.

Словно по заказу в кармане зажужжал телефон.

**Справился, братишка? Когда Сара прибежит ко мне плакаться?**

**Отвали, Гарри. И нет, пока еще нет.**

**Будь мужчиной, Уотсон, хватит пытаться быть со всеми милым, подумай о себе хотя бы раз в жизни.**

**Я чувствую себя мудаком.**

**И что с того? Она вообще-то тоже на учебу уехала. Вполне вероятно, она прямо сейчас сосет чей-то член. Просто порви с ней наконец.**

Джон вздохнул. Он знал, что Гарри права. Отношения с Сарой изжили себя уже пару месяцев назад. Ей хотелось двигаться вперед, а вот Джону — нет.

Джон не мог поговорить об этом с друзьями: как, черт возьми, объяснить им, почему он не хочет трахнуться со своей подружкой?! То, что они оказались в разных университетах, стало для него облегчением. Но теперь ему пришлось посмотреть правде в глаза: Сара его больше не привлекала. По большому счету, Джон не был уверен, что она вообще когда-то ему по-настоящему нравилась.

Визг микрофона вернул Джона к реальности, и он обнаружил, что толпа отнесла его почти к самой сцене. Майк куда-то пропал.  
Музыканты уже готовились к выступлению — проверяли оборудование и настраивали инструменты. Джон ощущал предвкушение толпы. Девушки, с которыми он познакомился прошлой ночью, упоминали о группе. Одна из них была знакома с барабанщиком, кажется, Андерсеном, и отметила, что фронтмен группы — горячая штучка.

Они и словом не обмолвились о музыке, болтали только о том парне, Гэри или Греге, и о том, с каким удовольствием прыгнули бы к нему в постель. Боже, думал Джон, девушки вели себя почти так же легкомысленно, как и парни. Хотя он не мог не признать, что солист и впрямь был раздражающе великолепен: темноволосый, загорелый и подтянутый… Мерзавец.

Толпа дружно выдохнула, когда в зале на пару секунд воцарилась полная темнота. Луч прожектора осветил фигуру бас-гитариста, взорвавшего тишину первыми аккордами, и сразу же после этого над сценой вспыхнул свет: группа начала выступление. Пол вибрировал, люди вокруг толкались и прыгали — кто-то выбил из рук Джона наполовину пустой стакан с пивом.

Джон знал, что хуже всего — находиться посреди толпы, чувствовать, как тебя сдавливают так, что не хватает воздуха, а ноги едва касаются пола. Он начал протискиваться к правой стороне сцены, локтями расчищая себе дорогу. Выслушав по пути пару оскорблений, он добрался до своей цели и остановился всего в паре метров от бас-гитариста, который, опустив голову, отбивал такт ногой; пальцы порхали по струнам гитары. Высокий и худощавый, он был одет в облегающую белую футболку, выцветшие черные узкие джинсы и потертые черные кеды. Его темные волосы падали на лоб мягкими волнами и завитками обрамляли уши. Неожиданно он посмотрел в толпу, и Джон оцепенел.

Пронзительные и яркие в жгучем свете прожектора глаза смотрели на него с самого необычного лица, какое ему довелось видеть. Бледная кожа, скулы, острые, как гребанные лезвия бритвы, и этот рот...

Но, черт побери, бас-гитарист выглядел даже младше самого Джона.

Твою мать. Черт! Джону стало душно, ноги налились тяжестью. Все это совершенно неправильно. Ему срочно нужно было найти Майка и уходить, прямо сейчас. Но он не мог сдвинуться с места.

Нервный узел в животе, казалось, затянулся еще сильнее, когда взгляд светлых глаз на мгновение задержался на Джоне. Тот знал, что выглядит нелепо, хватая воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, но просто не мог не смотреть. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее. Парень еле заметно усмехнулся и снова сконцентрировался на своей гитаре. Наваждение рассеялось.

Что это вообще было? Мысли смешались, но обсуждать произошедшее с тем же Майком он не хотел. Веселенький получился бы разговор:

"Эй, Майк, я тут только что парня приметил, у меня дух перехватило просто. А потом он на меня посмотрел и у меня, кажется, встал?.."

Серьезно, он никогда не сможет сказать это вслух. Остается Гарри.

Это, конечно, унизительно, но девушки в таком явно лучше разбираются.

**Я на концерте. На меня парень пялился.**

**Ты его пивом облил? Что ты натворил, идиот? БЕЗ ДРАК!**

**Нет, я имею в виду _пялился_ , понимаешь?**

**Отлично! Он красавчик?**

**Гарри, прекрати. Все это так странно.**

**С чего бы это? Тебе явно плевать на Сару. Ты слишком много думаешь — расслабься, устрой себе маленькое приключение, Джонни. Но мне нужны детали, хехе**

**Отвали, Гарри!**

**И фото!**

Этот разговор явно вышел из-под контроля, думал Джон, продираясь сквозь толпу к бару. Он не собирался это обсуждать. Вода. Ему срочно нужно попить и освежиться. Потом он отыщет Майка, и они вернутся в кампус.

Довольный своим планом, Джон купил бутылку воды и направился к выходу справа от сцены. В коротком и плохо освещенном коридоре было намного прохладнее: ветер врывался через открытую на улицу дверь и шелестел потрепанными краями старых плакатов, висевших на стене слева.

Джон решил, что это, вероятно, выход на задний двор или в переулок; прохлада ночного воздуха его манила. Коридор был пуст, музыка перестала бить по ушам.

Он вышел на улицу и сразу почувствовал, что не один. Обернувшись, он поморщился от запаха табака и заметил прислонившегося к стене человека, крутившего в пальцах сигарету.

— Ты! — выдохнул Джон. Он всерьез задумался над тем, как бы сбежать обратно в клуб. Но выглядеть еще большим придурком не хотелось.

Он прочистил горло. _Соберись, Уотсон, не будь слюнтяем._

— Привет, э-э-э... неплохое шоу, кстати. Очень... э-э-э... — смешавшись, протянул Джон.

_(Никогда не чувствовал себя глупее. Гарри, я тебя ненавижу)_

Парень наклонился вперед, словно оценивая каждый дюйм тела Джона (тот, чувствуя себя препаратом под микроскопом, нервно заерзал).

Джон не знал, что именно тот разглядел: внезапно подавшись еще сильнее вперед и вопросительно приподняв бровь, парень протянул ему измятую пачку сигарет.

— Э-э. Нет, спасибо, я не курю. Эти штуки убивают, — Джон нервно рассмеялся. _(Нервный смех? Серьезно? Как можно быть такой девчонкой?)_

— Ну, в общем, я просто хотел сказать... ты был очень хорош. Великолепно играл, я имею в виду...

— Боже, ты всерьез хочешь поболтать о музыке? Я думал, возможно, ты захочешь со мной трахнуться, — Джон никогда до этого не слышал более сексуального голоса. И он действительно выбрал очень неудачный момент для того, чтобы сделать глоток из своей бутылки: поперхнувшись, Джон пару секунд боролся с мучительным кашлем.

— Твою мать, нет! Я вообще-то не гей… — невнятно пробормотал он.

Парень удостоил его невозмутимым взглядом и протянул:

— Да, ты всерьез так считаешь. Но правда ли это на самом деле?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Слушай, у меня даже девушка есть, — Джон собирался защищать свою невинность до последнего.

— Но ты весь вечер собирался с духом с ней порвать. Ты постоянно писал кому-то, но не своей девушке, хотя и близкому человеку. Не родителям — ни один первокурсник не станет на это отвлекаться в ночь гулянки. И не другу-парню, это попросту не принято, к тому же твой приятель сейчас в клубе.

Невозмутимо и без запинки высказывая свои догадки, он двигался все ближе и ближе к Джону, полностью игнорируя его личное пространство, подталкивая его к стене. Джон не мог ни выдохнуть, ни пошевелиться.

— Следовательно, ты искал совета подруги или, что более вероятно, родственницы. Возможно, сестры, скорее всего, старшей, насчет того, как порвать с девушкой. Я прав?

Ответить Джон не смог: из-за близости стройного тела, дразняще прижимающегося к нему, и теплых рук, мягко очерчивающих его бедра, способность рассуждать совершенно отключилась. Его член предательски напрягся. Почувствовав сильные пальцы на бедре, Джон решил, что хочет умереть прямо сейчас, прямо на этом же месте, но в следующую секунду прикосновения исчезли, и он остался стоять, слегка дрожа и прижимаясь спиной к выщербленным кирпичам, а парень, держа что-то в ладони, отодвинулся.

Телефон! Чертов телефон! Мерзавец!

— Ага, сообщения... Гарри? — парень выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку.

Джон безуспешно попытался отобрать свой телефон:

— Гарри — сокращенное от Гарриет, придурок! А теперь отдай его обратно!

— О, то есть я был прав... _Джон_ , — усмехнулся парень, бросая ему телефон. — Итак, «небольшое приключение», говоришь?

Значит, успел что-то прочитать. Плевать. Вряд ли он понял, что это именно о нем идет речь в сообщениях, так ведь?  
Порочная усмешка доказывала, что тот все, черт возьми, прекрасно понял, но Джон уже не был уверен, что его это хоть сколько-нибудь заботит.

— Что же, Джон, думаю, это можно устроить.

Джон не успел понять, что все это значит, как его схватили и потащили в уединенный переулок, скрытый в тени, подальше от камеры наблюдения над пожарным входом в клуб, и прижали к стене. Опять.

— О-о-ох, — вырвалось у Джона, когда его спина коснулась кирпичной кладки, — ты... э... часто... э-э-э... так... делаешь? — ему было стыдно за свое косноязычие.

— Я играю в рок-группе. Сам как думаешь? И кстати, меня зовут Шерлок, если тебе вдруг интересно.

У Джона в голове царила пустота, он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме губ Шерлока, его рук, забравшихся Джону под футболку, и пальцев, лениво рисующих круги на его животе.

Джон ответил на поцелуй инстинктивно, наклонив голову и приоткрыв губы, и Шерлок моментально воспользовался ситуацией — дотронулся языком до его нижней губы и слегка прикусил ее, заставив Джона застонать. Скользнув рукой по шее Шерлока и запустив пальцы в мягкие кудри, Джон притянул его еще ближе и углубил поцелуй.

Подвинувшись, Шерлок прижался бедром к паху Джона. Трение о ткань джинсов сводило с ума, и Джон был уже полностью возбужден. Предупреждающие сигналы и протесты мозга, мысленные возгласы "не гей" и "что, твою мать, ты творишь, это же парень" оказались отброшены и смяты осознанием того, насколько это было чертовски охрененно, и Джон не собирался останавливаться. Его совершенно не волновало, что он впервые видит этого парня, что все еще не порвал со своей девушкой — происходящее было слишком возбуждающим, чересчур распутным, совершенным, чтобы найти в себе силы все прекратить.  
Разорвав поцелуй, Шерлок очертил языком линию подбородка Джона и добрался до его уха. Ощущения от теплого языка на мочке посылали волны вожделения в мозг Джона. Потянувшись, он впился пальцами в идеальную задницу Шерлока и с удовольствием услышал его сдавленный стон. Почувствовав жаркое дыхание на своей шее, он неосознанно подался вперед бедрами.

Поощренный Шерлок приник губами к ключице Джона, провел языком по выступающей косточке, лизнул пульсирующую венку, слегка прикусил нежную кожу. На секунду отодвинувшись, он оценил оставленную метку и снова вернулся к изучению шеи Джона, мягко касаясь языком, зализывая укус.

У Джона вырвался нервный смешок. Объяснить засос будет сложно: тот находился слишком высоко, чтобы скрыть его под воротником, а для шарфа пока слишком тепло. Вряд ли Шерлок случайно это сделал.

Почувствовав руку на ремне своих джинсов, Джон поперхнулся воздухом. Шерлок отодвинулся и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Все нормально? — небрежно уточнил он.

Джон дышал отрывисто, каждый вдох давался ему с трудом. Он хотел, чтобы Шерлок вновь поцеловал его, он нуждался в этом прямо сейчас. Остатки благоразумия рассеялись как дым.

— Действуй, — прошипел Джон.

Ждать дополнительных поощрений Шерлок не собирался. Ловкими пальцами он расправился с верхней пуговицей джинсов, и Джон слегка напрягся, неловко устроив руки на бедрах Шерлока. Сглотнув, он зажмурился и уперся затылком в стену.

Шерлок слегка замешкался, а потом медленно потянул молнию на джинсах Джона, освобождая его напряженный член.

Джон ни разу в жизни не был так возбужден и так безрассуден; его щеки покрылись румянцем от смущения. Холодный воздух иголочками колол кожу, и это особенно сильно ощущалось около влажного пятна предэякулята на белье. Он слегка вздрогнул.  
Шерлок не замешкался ни на секунду.

— Черт, Джон, ты вообще в курсе, насколько чертовски соблазнительным ты сейчас выглядишь?

Джон смог только бессвязно выругаться — сочетание страха и желания лишили его способности нормально выражаться.  
— Твою мать... блядь... — шокированно выдохнул он, почувствовав, как его член погружается в мягкое и влажное тепло.  
Ощущения были ошеломляющими, и Джон непроизвольно попытался отстраниться, но Шерлок успокаивающе положил руку ему на бедро и чуть надавил, удерживая на месте. Джон коснулся руки Шерлока, и тот сильно сжал его пальцы.

Джону довелось испытать это всего однажды, с Сарой, но тот неловкий и торопливый опыт (он не смог кончить, а Сара постоянно извинялась) чертовски отличался от происходящего сейчас.

Шерлок облизал его член от основания до головки, поласкал языком уздечку. Джон почувствовал, как внизу живота разливается тепло, когда Шерлок взял его член целиком (на задворках сознания промелькнула слабая мысль о рвотном рефлексе), ноги ослабели. Джон был уже на грани, но ему не хотелось, чтобы все закончилось. Не прямо сейчас.  
— Ш-ш... Шерлок, — выдохнул он, зарываясь пальцами в темные кудри.

Шерлок неохотно отодвинулся и посмотрел вверх. Его губы были опухшими и влажными. Сердце Джона пропустило удар.  
— Слишком быстро... Иди сюда, — он заставил Шерлока встать и втянул его в очередной сумасшедший поцелуй: языки, зубы — несдержанно, жарко, страстно.

Джон знал, чего хочет.

— Вместе, — выдохнул он в рот Шерлоку.

Шерлок простонал и прижался ко лбу Джона, прежде чем чуть отодвинуться и быстро кивнуть.

Они моментально расправились с застежками на джинсах Шерлока, сталкиваясь пальцами, и Джон потянул ткань вниз, желая обнажить стройные бедра, и разочарованно выдохнул _(идиотские узкие джинсы!)_. Шерлок засмеялся, щекоча ему шею своим дыханием.

— Сгораешь от желания, не так ли?

— Прекрати издеваться, ты, твою мать, сам это начал, — прорычал Джон и прижал палец к губам Шерлока, заставляя его замолчать. Шерлок смог только неотчетливо фыркнуть в ответ.

Вспыхнувшее желание заполнить рот Шерлока еще больше раззадорило Джона. Они в четыре руки избавили возбужденный член Шерлока из плена тесного хлопка. Шерлок чуть согнул ноги в коленях, чтобы оказаться с Джоном на одном уровне.  
Совершенно невероятным оказалось просто стоять вот так, тесно прижавшись, чувствуя жар друг друга. Накал достиг критического уровня, когда Шерлок обхватил пальцами оба их члена и стал медленно водить по ним скользкой от выступившей смазки ладонью, каждый раз лениво обводя большим пальцем головки, прежде чем снова повторить движение.  
Колени Джона подогнулись, внизу живота накапливалось щекочущее напряжение. Добавив к руке Шерлока свою, он увеличил трение, с силой толкаясь бедрами, трахая их сцепленные в замок пальцы. Шерлок определенно тоже терял контроль; влажные пряди прилипли к его лбу, дыхание вырывалось из груди рваными вздохами.

— О-ох... о-о-о... о-о-ох.

Хрипы и стоны стали громче. Кто-то мог в любой момент выйти и обнаружить их тут. Долбанная дверь пожарного выхода была открыта нараспашку, черт ее возьми! Нервное возбуждение и страх того, что его застанут занимающимся сексом с парнем в общественном месте, довели Джона до грани. Его яйца стали тугими и горячими, тело гудело от напряжения, он кончил так сильно, как никогда раньше, забрызгав спермой живот Шерлока.

— Ох, черт, из... вини, — только и смог выдавить Джон, но Шерлок заткнул ему рот очередным безумным поцелуем и тоже кончил. Член Шерлока пульсировал в ладони Джона. Их движения замедлялись, и они в конце концов замерли, часто и тяжело дыша, словно после пробежки.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, "не-гей-Джон"?

Щеки Джона заалели — совершенно идиотская реакция, учитывая то, чем они только что занимались.  
— Отвали, придурок, — со смехом выдавил Джон и натянул трусы и джинсы на заледеневшие бедра, — это самый сумасшедший поступок, который я когда-то совершал, ты, псих. Но я в порядке.

Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Если это твой самый сумасшедший поступок, то тебе просто необходимо мое безрассудное влияние. Возможно, мы могли бы...

Но Джону не суждено было услышать, чем именно они могли бы заняться — глубокий, немного сиплый голос прервал их уединение:

— Шерлок Холмс! Я знаю, что ты был тут, твою мать! Я видел бычок от одной из твоих гейских сигареток на ступеньках. Нам пора — некоторым завтра на работу, между прочим.

— Это, блядь, еще кто такой? — прошептал Джон, замерев. Он определенно не хотел быть застигнутым в темном углу вместе с выглядящим хорошенько оттраханным Шерлоком.

Шерлок вздохнул, пожал плечами, словно извиняясь, и шагнул в тусклое пятно света.

— Я все еще тут и я не глухой, — саркастично заметил он, вызывающе уставившись на высокого и крепко сбитого парня. На вид ему было около двадцати пяти, но его виски еле заметно серебрились сединой.

Внезапно Джон узнал в пришедшем солиста группы и постарался стать как можно более незаметным, совершенно скрывшись за спиной Шерлока.

— Отлично, Шерлок, просто великолепно. Трахаешься за мусорными баками, похотливый засранец, — произнес парень, и Джон с облегчением отметил, что в его тоне прозвучало восхищение, капелька удивления, но не брезгливость.

— Не за мусорными баками, Грег, — возразил Шерлок, пытаясь выглядеть оскорбленным, — впрочем, не стану отрицать остального. В любом случае, тебя это не касается.

Грег рассмеялся и пожал плечами.

— Ты прав, мне плевать, язвительный ты придурок, но вот Майкрофту не все равно. Он предпочитает держать тебя на коротком поводке. Сам понимаешь, ты еще несовершеннолетний и все такое, — добавил он.

Джону показалось, что его грубо выдернули в реальность.

— Твою мать... Ты — несовершеннолетний? — выдавил он.

Шерлок мягко сжал его плечо.

— Расслабься, ради бога. Он имеет в виду алкоголь, а не секс. В этом баре продают выпивку, а мне всего семнадцать.  
Щеки Джона вспыхнули от очередного упоминания секса в присутствии Грега.

— Ну так вот, Майкрофт хотел знать, что именно ты тут делаешь. Слишком уж подозрительно ты старался скрыться от его внимания.

Джону показалось, что он упускает нечто очень важное. Грег заметил его непонимающий взгляд и пояснил:

— Знаешь выражение "Большой Брат следит за тобой"?

Джон кивнул.

Грег ткнул пальцем в нахмуренного Шерлока, на лице которого явно читалось отвращение:

— В его случае это нужно понимать буквально.

Грег расхохотался, когда Шерлок повернулся к камере наблюдения над дверью пожарного выхода и, показав средний палец, выкрикнул:

— Отъебись, Майкрофт!

— Слушай, приятель, нам правда пора, — снова повторил Грег, на этот раз более нетерпеливо, — нас с Андерсеном завтра ждет утренняя смена, хочу хотя бы пару часов поспать. Я обещал Майкрофту доставить тебя домой к часу.

— Как меня это заебало. Я не ребенок, — огрызнулся Шерлок, впрочем, без искреннего протеста в голосе, и направился вслед за Грегом, бросив быстрый извиняющийся взгляд на Джона. За открытыми металлическими воротами на другой стороне дворика стоял синий фургон с заведенным двигателем.

Джон обругал себя за то, что стоит словно нервный подросток в ожидании поцелуя на ночь или обещания будущего свидания. Произнесенное Шерлоком "Возможно, мы могли бы..." повисло в воздухе между ними.

— Тебя подбросить?

Звучный голос Шерлока эхом отразился в пустом дворике, и когда Джон услышал в его тоне искру надежды, в груди разлилось тепло.

Джон, мысленно пнув себя, ответил:

— Нет, спасибо, мне тут совсем рядом, — и неопределенно махнул рукой. Он выглядел бы идиотом, прими предложение Шерлока (добраться до кампуса можно было минут за пять), но побороть досаду это не помогло.

Едва ли час. Вот как долго это продлилось. Шестьдесят минут, и его мир сошел со своей оси и теперь катился ко всем чертям. А сейчас Джон стоял и смотрел вслед синему фургону, исчезающему в темноте ночи. Осознав наконец, как холодно на улице поздней ночью, он поежился, развернулся и направился к своему общежитию.

В кармане джинсов завибрировал телефон. Сообщение от Гарри.

**Ну что, братишка, как приключение?**

Решив подойти к ответу с юмором, он написал:

**Я поцеловал парня, и это было потрясающе? Хаха**

Ответ пришел мгновенно.

**Серьезно, Джон? Я польщен. — ШХ**

Джон сердито выдохнул: этот бесцеремонный мерзавец не просто прочел его переписку, он еще и успел заменить номер Гарри на свой. Настоящий засранец (засранец с восхитительными губами и шикарной задницей — проскочила предательская мысль).

Джон задумался на минуту, отчаянно пытаясь представить Сару, голую на его кровати, ощущение ее нежной кожи под пальцами, ее шикарную грудь — и ничего не почувствовал. Постепенно образ Сары в мысленных картинках сменили темные волосы, стройное и мускулистое тело, острые скулы и соблазнительные губы — его член заинтересованно дернулся.

Черт побери, Уотсон, что ты творишь?

Его телефон нетерпеливо зажужжал.

**Скучно. Как насчет еще одного приключения? — ШХ**

**О боже, да. — ДУ**

**Жди меня у своей квартиры через десять минут. Возьми пальто. Может быть опасно. — ШХ**

Он понятия не имел, откуда Шерлок знал, где находится его квартира, и как он собирается до нее добраться, но ни на секунду не сомневался, что через десять минут он будет стоять там, поджидая его, Джона Уотсона, и Джон будет готов — к любому приключению и безумству.

И он очень надеялся, что начнется все с поцелуя.


End file.
